dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Esaïe
|network = ( )|rating(s) = United States: TV-PG DV (2010-2012) TV-PG DLV (2012-2019) TV-PG (2019-present) El Kadsre: PG (2010-2012) M (2012-present) Canada: PG (2010-2018)|country = El Kadsre Vicnora|first_airing = |director(s) = |writer(s) = Mala M. Adam Katz (until June 2018)|last_airing = June 2, 2018 (in most countries of the world)|created_by = Geo G.|based_on = Esaïe (children's book)|original_language(s) = English Vicnoran French|distributor(s) = El TV Kadsre Television (UEKN) (Americas)|audio_format = Acura Atmos|original_release = April 1, 2010-present|production_company(s) = (Seasons 1 and 2, episodes of Season 3 until early July 2011) Gingo Animation El TV Kadsre Animation (Season 5 and ongoing) (Season 5 and ongoing)|developed_by = Geo G. Mala M. Maja Prebensen Ned Vlover|executive_producer(s) = Yoko Matsushita|image1 = Esaïe.png}} is a French-American-El Kadsreian-Vicnoran series that premiered on April 1, 2010. Overview The series involved a human named Esaïe who landed on the island where the contestants of another web series Battle for Dream Island competed, Dream Island. He competed with the objects. He also competed in all object shows prior to the episode that aired on June 2, 2018. Episodes from June 9, 2018 to February 2, 2019 had of characters of this show team up with two characters from Знакомьтесь, Боб (Meet, Bob). Currently, the characters are barely seen in recent episodes. Characters *Esaïe (Esaïe the 2nd), the main character of the series. *SmartGuy (Esaïe the 1st) the second character of the series, first appeared in an episode that aired on Cartoon Network on January 2, 2012. *Esaïe Jr. (or Esaïe Slim) Esaïe's baby brother (aged 5) he is also able to make enemies collapse without a reason given. *Esaïe Slim Jr., (aged 3) a younger brother. *Tambo, a fat guy who was born in Yokotari, his fatness is caused from a condition. *Fictional Power Network actors, they all make appearances in some episodes Broadcasting USA *Cartoon Network (April 1, 2010-May 21, 2012) *Adult Swim (Toonami) (May 26, 2012-present) Canada *YTV (2010-2018) El Kadsre *ETVKK (2010-2013) *El TV Kadsre 3 (2013-present) *El TV Kadsre 4K (El TV Kadsre Caution) (2016-present) Mahri *Treet TV1 (2010-present) *Treet TV2 (2010-present) *2k (2010-present) Sentan *STN 1 (2010-present) *STN 2 (2016-present) North El Kadsre *EYE TV1 (2010-present) *EYE TV2 (2010-present) Vicnora *VTVEN (2010-present) *TWO2 (2016-present) Screencold and Line *SCL ETVKK (2010-2012) *SCL (2012-present) Japan *Fuji TV (2010-present) Europe *Eurosport Xtra (2019-present) Home media The first season was released by on October 4, 2010 on Blu-ray and DVD. Criticism The show was successful and was a killer app for ETVKK, after 2012, the Matsushita family saw and heard violence in the show, due to this, the show was moved to El TV Kadsre 3. The family also found scenes of the shows contained the main character's shirt in white with black ink with profane words such as bitch, shit, and ass, as seen in the most recent episodes, the family is planning to bring the series back to ETVKK. Spinoff The show inspired many anime and object shows on the internet and on TV networks. Category:Animated series Category:2010 Category:2010s Category:TV shows Category:Fictional TV shows Category:El Kadsre Category:Vicnora Category:United States Category:France Category:Television shows Category:Fictional television shows Category:TV series Category:Fictional TV series Category:Television series Category:Fictional television series Category:Fictional animated series Category:Esaïe Category:2010 El Kadsreian television series debuts Category:2010 American television series debuts Category:2018 Canadian television series endings Category:2010 Canadian television series debuts Category:El TV Kadsre Animation Category:Gingo Animation Category:Decode Entertainment Category:Cartoon Network Category:ETVKK Category:El TV Kadsre 3 Category:Treet TV1 Category:Treet TV2 Category:2k Category:Adult Swim Category:YTV Category:TV-PG